Crepúsculo
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Hinata sempre gostou de Naruto, mas ele nunca percebeu. Talvez estivesse na hora de desistir. - NaruHina


"**Crepúsculo"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e isso é óbvio pra todo mundo, já que meu nome não é Kishimoto.

-

-

Lá em cima a vista era linda.

Uma garota de aproximadamente 15 anos estava sentada em uma dos galhos mais altos daquele salgueiro observando o bosque que se estendia à sua volta.

O vento forte que batia ondulava seus cabelos preto azulados e algumas lágrimas brotavam dos olhos perolados.

Quando Hinata precisava pensar ou espairecer a cabeça, ela subia nesse salgueiro. A garota fazia isso desde os 9 anos, quando a árvore era bem menor.

Podia não parecer, mas Hinata, mesmo sendo delicada como sempre, era bem forte quando se tratava de subir em árvores.

Geralmente, os problemas que a faziam subir tinham nome e sobrenome: Uzumaki Naruto.

O loiro nunca percebera que Hinata gostava dele. Então porque continuar tentando fazer com que ele perceba?

Um lágrima rolou pela bochecha da menina, mas logo ela enxugou com a mão.

-Desisto. EU DESISTO! – Hinata gritou para o nada, fazendo com que o som ecoasse pelo bosque.

-

-

-Cara, eu não vi a Hinata o dia todo. – Naruto comentou, preocupado.

-Por que está preocupado com ela? – Shikamaru riu.

-Não sei. Eu ando me sentindo meio ligado à ela ultimamente. – Naruto disse, baixinho.

Shikamaru riu de novo e, pondo a mão no ombro de Naruto, disse:

-Você está apaixonado, cara. Vai procurar ela.

-

-

Sakura foi a primeira a ver Naruto se aproximar do grupo das meninas.

-Olhem lá. O Naruto está vindo aqui. – ela disse, fazendo Ino, Tenten e Temari se virarem pra onde ela estava apontando.

-Oi, meninas. – Naruto cumprimentou, chegando perto delas com um ar desconcertado.

-Oi, Naruto. – elas responderam, em uníssono.

-Tenten, por acaso você viu a Hinata?

Naruto sabia que Tenten era uma das melhores de Hinata, por isso resolveu perguntar a ela onde podia encontrar a garota.

-Bem, ela me disse que ia até o bosque...como sempre. Mas não sei se ela ainda está lá. Quando saiu, a Hinata não estava muito bem. – Tenten respondeu, pensativa.

-Obrigado. – Naruto agradeceu e virou as costas para sair.

-Naruto, não machuque mais a garota do que ela já está machucada. – Naruto ouviu Tenten dizer.

-

-

Enquanto caminhava pelas ruas praticamente vazias, ia pensando em tudo o que havia ouvido hoje e meditando sobre o que ele realmente sentia.

Shikamaru havia dito que ele estava apaixonado. Por Hinata. Isso seria verdade?

Ele nunca havia pensado em Hinata como em uma mulher. Ela sempre fora uma garotinha, uma grande amiga, a prima de seu amigo. Nada mais do que isso. Uma garota sempre a postos para ajudá-lo.

Então, talvez fosse isso! Ela sempre estava a postos para ajudá-lo! Hinata gostava dele! Como ele havia sido tolo de nunca perceber que Hinata gostava dele.

Mas e ele? Gostava dela como ela merecia?

Tenten havia dito para não machucar Hinata mais do que ela já estava machucada. Talvez ele fosse a razão de Hinata estar sofrendo.

E Naruto se odiou por isso. Por, mesmo inconscientemente, machucar um ser tão frágil e delicado como Hinata.

Naruto repassou mentalmente o que havia sentido nas últimas semanas. Percebeu que quando estava com Hinata ele se sentia mais completo e feliz.

Ele tinha vontade de protegê-la, de estar sempre ao lado dela.

Será que isso era estar apaixonado? Será que isso era _amar_?

Então, a luz finalmente se fez na cabeça de Naruto.

Ele gostava de Hinata. Mas não como um irmão gostava de uma irmã, como ele sempre pensou. Ele gostava dela de verdade. Como um homem gosta de uma mulher.

Ele precisava contar isso pra Hinata! Aí quem sabe ela não ficaria mais machucada.

Quando entrou no bosque, ainda radiante de felicidade pela descoberta, parte desse sentimento se esvaiu e Naruto se sentiu extremamente tolo ali.

Ele não sabia por onde ir, onde procurar Hinata. O bosque era grande e ela poderia estar em qualquer parte, já que não era uma mata fechada e perigosa.

Foi quando Naruto ouviu um grito, vindo de longe.

-EU DESISTO!

Era a voz de Hinata. Naruto nunca havia ouvido a garota gritar antes, sempre tão quieta que era ela, mas tinha certeza de que era Hinata gritando.

"Eu desisto."

O que ela queria dizer com isso, afinal?

Naruto pensava nisso enquanto corria pelo bosque a procura da garota.

Será que...Não, ele não podia nem pensar nessa hipótese.

Uma decepção amorosa seria suficiente para Hinata desistir da própria vida? Naruto esperava mais do que a própria vida que a resposta para essa pergunta fosse não.

O loiro escutou um choro convulsivo e parou. Olhou a sua volta, mas não viu ninguém.

Foi então que percebeu que o choro vinha de algum lugar diretamente acima de sua cabeça.

O garoto olhou pra cima e, entre a luminosidade que provinha do sol fraco e os galhos nodosos do salgueiro, ele viu um vulto de uma garota sentada na árvore.

Naruto empenhou toda sua força e subiu na árvore. Hinata chorava tão alto que não ouviu o amigo se aproximando.

-Hinata? – ele chamou, baixinho.

-Na-na-ruto-kun. – ela sussurrou, entre soluços, virando para olhar para ele, surpresa.

-Está tudo bem com você? Eu fiquei muito preocupado quando não te vi o dia todo.

-Vo-você ficou preocupado? – uma sombra de um sorriso perpassou o rosto dela.

-Claro! Mas você ainda não me disse o que você tem.

Naruto colocou um dos braços em volta do pescoço de Hinata e trouxe sua cabeça para o seu peito.

Hinata começou a chorar com mais força do que antes.

-N-não, por favor, não faça isso, Naruto-kun. Não me dê falsas esperanças.

-Não são falsas esperanças, Hinata. Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou, beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

Hinata parou de chorar e levantou a cabeça para olhar para Naruto, como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo.

-O que disse?

-Eu disse que te amo, Hina-chan. Você é a garota mais especial do mundo pra mim. Por isso, me desculpe se eu não percebi isso antes. Me desculpe se eu te machuquei com isso. Mas eu sou um cara idiota mesmo. Se você quiser, pode me jogar de cima dessa árvore, porque eu mereço.

-Não! Eu nunca faria isso! – ela respondeu, olhando apavorada pra ele, com medo que ele se atirasse da árvore. – Eu sempre gostei de você. – ela sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça.

Naruto afastou a franja dos olhos de Hinata, o que fez com que ela olhasse para ele novamente. Ele limpou uma última lágrima que sobrara na face avermelhada de vergonha.

Naruto se aproximou devagar dela, percebendo que com esse gesto ela ficara ainda mais vermelha. Uma das pequeninas mãos de Hinata estava entrelaçada na de Naruto.

Os lábios dos dois se encontraram em um beijo delicado, sem malícia, um beijo apaixonado.

Quando se separaram, ambos sorriam e Hinata estava ainda mais corada.

-Te amo. – Hinata sussurrou.

-Eu deveria ter dito isso a mais tempo, aí quem sabe eu teria você antes. – Naruto completou – Eu te amo.

Ele segurou mais uma vez o rosto angelical da garota e a puxou para outro beijo.

Atrás deles, o sol se punha nas montanhas num crepúsculo alaranjado.

FIM

**N/A:** Yo, minna!!!

Tirei uma conclusão: Carnaval rende muitas fics, porque nesse que já passou eu escrevi 3 one-shots e um capítulo de uma long-fic.

Por isso, não se esqueçam de apertar aquele botãozinho verde ali em baixo, ele é um fofo e não morde ninguém.

Bjxxx!!!


End file.
